warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Oxium
| rarity = Uncommon | autoDrops = Other: Oxium Osprey Carabus Nemes Storage Containers }} Oxium is an uncommon component. Dropped by the uncommonly encountered Oxium Osprey with a guaranteed drop rate, it can be found in quantities of 7-12 and will only drop if the Osprey is killed before it destroys itself by charging against the player, an ally, or a wall. Oxium can also be found by destroying Storage Containers, completing low-tier Bounties, and by opening the 3rd Cache in Grineer Sealab Sabotage missions. Blueprints Requiring Oxium Click to view the Blueprints requiring Oxium. Gathering Tips Tips collected from common player experience and should be viewed as advice rather than fact. *Playing Corpus Excavation, Defense, Survival, and Mobile Defense missions can offer a decent amount of Oxium as well, lowest level being Kiliken, Venus. *Keeping enemies in an alerted state in Sabotage missions bring a fair amount of Oxium, especially on lower level missions, where more demanding enemies do not spawn right away. *Io, Jupiter used to yield around 250 Oxium in 10 waves. The updated corpus tileset on Io has negatively impacted the oxium yield. A 10-minute match now only averages around 100 oxium. Notes * can use on the Ospreys, potentially doubling the amount of Oxium dropped by a single unit. *As it's dropped by a specific enemy and is not a planet-specific drop, it cannot be obtained by using Extractors. *Sometimes Oxium can get stuck in the ceiling in narrow hallways/locations with a low ceiling, Loot Radar mods ( & ) can help locating those otherwise invisible resource drops. *Oxium can also be acquired from Grineer/Corpus/Orokin storage containers, albeit with a very low chance. Therefore, one should not rely on this source due to it being infrequent. *As of , can Oxium Ospreys. *Each player obtains a different amount of Oxium from the same pickup, implying that the amount of Oxium contained in a pickup is not pre-determined. *Recommended manner of dealing with Oxium Ospreys before they self-destruct without dropping the desired resource is incapacitating them before they are able to see the enemy and attack. Otherwise focusing on diverting their attention from fighting ( , , Rest and similar abilities) is a good way of approaching the situation. Market for 300 Oxium.|In-Game Description}} Media Farming Oxium warframe Farming guide (2018) Patch History *(Undocumented) Oxium resource pickups are now green. As a result of a review from the Capture Mission changes that affected Oxium acquisition (Galatea, Neptune) and Oxium acquisition as a whole, we have made tweaks to better benefit your Oxium grofit: *Oxium Ospreys now appear within the first 5 Waves/Rounds of all Corpus Defense/Interception missions. *Slightly increased the spawn chance of Oxium Ospreys in all Corpus Defense/Interception missions at higher Waves/Rounds. *Added to Bounty reward tables. *Increased the amount of Oxium that drops from Grineer Underwater Oxium Caches to 250. *Oxium Ospreys now drop more Oxium! Increased from 1-2 to 7-12. *Fixed Feral Kubrow dropping Oxium. *Oxium added to alert rotation. *Fixed issue where 1 Oxium was being sold for 10 Platinum, correct Market Price is 30 Platinum for 300 Oxium. *Added the ability to purchase Oxium through the Market. *Fixed over contributions resulting in negative Oxium in some clans cases. *Fixed Oxium description appearing as a file-path in the foundry. *Introduced. }} See Also *Oxium Osprey, the enemy which drops this resource. *Operation: Oxium Espionage, the event which first introduced this resource. de:Oxium es:Oxium pt:Oxium Category:Resources Category:Pickups Category:Market Category:Update 11 Category:Orokin Category:Corpus Category:Components